Prisionero de una pasión
by sekhoya990
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrirle a una persona cuando ésta no es capaz de superar una obsesión? Más aún, ¿qué efecto puede tener una obsesión en un dios de la muerte? Aquello que amamos puede finalmente volverse en nuestra contra y destruirnos, y quizá arrastrar consigo a muchos inocentes en el camino... Clasificado M por violencia gráfica, Undergrell y Sebagrell ;)


**¡Hola! Muy feliz vispera de año nuevo a todos quienes me leen y un feliz 2019 tambien :)**

 **Siendo mi ultimo fic del año, traigo ante ustedes una idea que prepare en colaboracion con mi amiga Sol, a quien pueden encontrar en wattpad como Schrodinguer, la cual ademas se aleja un poco de mis ideas usuales, pero siempre manteniendo el Sebagrell que a mas de un fan de Kuro le encanta. Sin mas por el momento, lean y animense a comentar, nos vemos**

 **DISCLAIMER: Si, Kuroshitsuji y todos los personajes que aqui aparecen son propieda de Yana Toboso, a quien no quiero dejar fuera de mis buenos deseos para este año nuevo :3**

* * *

Oscuridad.

Dolor.

Terror.

Los sentidos de aquel shinigami pelirrojo parecían ya no captar más sensaciones que esas, como si estos se hubiesen apagado el día en que fue tomado prisionero, por nadie más que por alguien en quien creía podía confiar, o tal vez no, pero realmente nunca pensó en que detrás de aquellas risas y ese modo de hablar aparentemente inocente y algo bobo pudiera esconderse una personalidad tan siniestra, lo suficiente como para sorprenderlo en medio de una recolección de almas a mitad de la noche, no permitiéndole completar su cosecha antes de lanzarse sobre él y hacerlo dormir de algún modo que todavía no lograba deducir cómo fue posible.

Las sogas que sujetaban sus muñecas desde el techo por sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a permanecer de pie, lastimaban su piel con cada nuevo intento por soltarlas, por lo que debió reducir estos solo a cuando sus heridas sanaran, cosa normalmente rápida para un dios de la muerte, pero la falta de luz, descanso y alimento parecían haber minimizado su capacidad para curarse a sí mismo, sin mencionar la falta de ejercicio físico, cosa que estaba fuera de discusión debido a sus ataduras y al hecho de que se encontraba confinado a una pequeña habitación, no más grande que un armario, la cual restringía sus movimientos casi al máximo.

Una venda cubría sus ojos, no permitiéndole ver la gravedad de su situación por sí mismo, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, el dolor pareció incrementarse una vez cumplida la primera semana, lo que le daba una idea de cuán herido estaba realmente. El frío chocaba fuertemente contra su piel herida, lo que hacía que lo primero fuera incluso peor, pues se encontraba desnudo, sin más vestimenta que su ropa interior.

Pronto su captor volvería para seguir con sus _juegos._

Ese pensamiento era lo único en su mente desde que despertó allí amarrado. Al comienzo había luchado, como era de esperarse en él, pero los golpes de algún modo habían logrado malograr su orgullo lo suficiente como para que estos intentos de escape pararan eventualmente, era como si el shinigami hubiera perdido los deseos por salir de allí, y con ellos toda su voluntad.

Grell levantó pesadamente su cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta de la trastienda de la funeraria abrirse, seguramente ya era de noche y la tienda había cerrado.

Una nueva noche de horrores iba a comenzar.

Undertaker (sonriendo): -cierra la puerta- Vaya, vaya… ¿No te has movido desde que amaneció? Supongo que fui un poco rudo contigo

Acercándose a su prisionero, quitó la venda de sus ojos, los cuales dolieron al recibir la potente luz de un único foco en el techo, lagrimeando y finalmente provocándole un estornudo al pelirrojo, quien mantuvo en todo momento una expresión sombría y ojos apagados, los cuales el de cabello plateado observó un momento antes de sonreír otra vez.

Undertaker: -lo toma del mentón- No pongas esa expresión tan triste, deberías estar feliz, esta noche nos divertiremos mucho –ríe un poco y se relame-

Esa expresión no podía significar nada bueno viniendo del mayor, ya que sabía que ésta solo le indicaba el horror que vendría ahora. Grell entonces se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a tensar su cuerpo en anticipación, ya que sabía que resistirse era inútil en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor, hasta peligroso.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, Undertaker liberó a su prisionero, soltando sus amarras y viendo cómo su cuerpo caía pesadamente al frío piso de piedra, casi como si estuviera ya sin vida, solo el potente temblor de éste le indicaba al otro que de hecho seguía vivo. Riendo por lo bajo, lo llevó hasta una cama que se encontraba en una esquina, donde lo recostó mientras acariciaba unos mechones rojos de su cabello, el cual estaba sucio y enredado, pero el otro shinigami parecía no notarlo, o quizá no le importaba.

Undertaker: -ríe de nuevo- No comprendo cómo tu superior o aquel mayordomo no notan tu belleza siempre que te les acercas, realmente eres un deleite para la vista

Quitó su mano de su cabello y la llevó hacia su pecho, acariciándolo y luego haciendo lo mismo con el resto de su piel, lo que aumentó el temblor de antes, el cual ya no era por miedo, sino por las bajas temperaturas que había en ese lugar.

Grell: …ío

Undertaker: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso dijiste algo mi lady?

Grell (sin mirarlo): T-Tengo… mucho frío…

Undertaker: Oh, ya veo –se ríe-. Tienes razón, he sido muy desconsiderado, permíteme ayudarte

Sin alejarse demasiado, Undertaker sacó una manta de un rincón de la habitación. Se veía pesada y polvorienta, pero eso no pareció importarle a Grell cuando la colocó en sus hombros, al menos tendría algo con qué protegerse del frío.

Undertaker: -acaricia su cabello- ¿Lo ves? Estás en buenas manos conmigo, ¿por qué no te quedas a vivir aquí por siempre? Te aseguro una vida mucho mejor que la tenías en el mundo shinigami

Grell escuchó aquello y lo pensó un momento, luego miró a Undertaker con sus ojos cansados, y como pudo intentó hablar.

Grell: P-Pero… mi trabajo… mis amigos…

Undertaker: Olvídate de eso, soy toda la compañía que necesitas –toma su mano-. Imagínalo, solo tú y yo, por siempre, sin que nadie nos moleste jamás, ya no tendrás que soportar esas aburridas horas extra ni nada relacionado a la tediosa vida de un shinigami –se la besa-, acepta y prometo que nada te va a faltar a mi lado

Grell: -hace una pausa- N-No… No lo sé… ¡Ngh!

Tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor cuando sintió cómo el mayor comenzó a apretar su mano con fuerza, olvidando por completo cualquier delicadeza que hubiese tenido antes, pero conservando su sonrisa mientras casi le rompía los huesos.

Undertaker: Te lo diré de nuevo, para que lo entiendas mejor… Quédate. Conmigo. Por siempre

El pelirrojo debió morderse los labios, para evitar gritar de dolor por el fuerte agarre del otro. Sabía cómo hacerlo feliz, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, esperando calmarlo con eso.

Undertaker: -lo suelta- Me haces muy feliz mi lady

Dicho eso, comenzó a desvestirse, igual que cada noche desde hacía casi tres semanas.

Una nueva noche de horrores ya había comenzado.

Cuando todo eso inició, el shinigami se negaba a que el otro lo tocara, por lo que Undertaker debía atarlo a la cama para evitar intentos de escape o golpes. Su pasión realmente no hacía más que encenderlo, y sus gritos de dolor y las maldiciones que lanzaba al aire sonaban como música para él, pero éstas de a poco fueron apagándose, junto con la luz de sus ojos, la cual ahora parecía difícil de hacer regresar alguna vez.

Ahora, luego de soportar todas esas noches de abuso, sabía que sus intentos de escape ya no servían para nada, simplemente dejaba que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera con él y que finalmente lo dejara en paz, para al menos poder descansar un poco antes de que la siguiente ronda comenzara cuando volviera la noche.

El amanecer marcaba el final temporal de su tortura, y con él, Undertaker simplemente se levantaba, tomaba otra vez su ropa y se vestía para abrir la tienda, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su _juguete_ , como llamaba al pelirrojo cuando éste acababa de satisfacerlo, solo que desprovista de la sonrisa de antes, su expresión era dura, como si en vez de mirar a quien creía era su amante, viera a un enemigo.

Undertaker: Vuelve a tu lugar, y no pretendas escapar de nuevo… -acaricia su cara y sonríe- Odiaría que algo le pasara a mi juguete favorito

Grell se sentó en la cama mientras Undertaker terminaba de vestirse. Sujetó la manta alrededor de su lastimado abdomen, sin mirar al otro, pero cuando se animó a hacerlo, fue recibido por una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, la cual lo acabó por tirar de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Undertaker (mirándolo fijo): ¿No me oíste? Ve a tu lugar

Ese tono de advertencia le hizo entender al pelirrojo que lo mejor era hacer caso. Cubriéndose lo más posible, volvió a colocarse su ropa interior y caminó de nuevo hacia el centro de la habitación, donde aquellas cuerdas continuaban colgando. Undertaker se le acercó y volvió a atar sus muñecas del mismo modo que el día anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior a ese, pues eso no era más que un ritual de cada mañana para él.

Dándole un último beso, el cual Grell obviamente no respondió, Undertaker le dedicó una última mirada antes de volver a colocar la venda sobre sus ojos, para luego salir por donde mismo había entrado, dejando al pelirrojo allí colgando por la próximas… ¿Diez? ¿Once? ¿Doce horas? Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba allí exactamente antes de que su captor regresara, todo lo que sabía, era que eso era lo más cercano a un descanso que iba a tener, ya sea hasta que alguien lo salvara o hasta que el mayor finalmente acabara con su vida. Considerando la situación, lo más probable sería que ocurriera lo segundo, pues sabía que nadie vendría en su ayuda.

Hace días quizá, posiblemente para cuando llevaba el suficiente tiempo desaparecido como para que allá en casa comenzaran a sospechar, creyó escuchar débilmente la voz de su superior proviniendo desde el frente de la tienda, y lo que parecía ser una conversación entre él y el sepulturero. Agudizó el oído lo más que pudo, logrando oír algo.

William: Sutcliff no se ha aparecido en la oficina desde hace alrededor de diez días, y el papeleo se está acumulando, sin mencionar que mucha gente ha muerto y nos falta personal para hacernos cargo de todas esas almas, ¿usted sabe algo?

El tono serio y respetuoso de William T. Spears contrastaba bastante con la expresión alegre y la risa aguda del de cabello plateado, quien lo miraba por debajo de los largos mechones que cubrían su cara, mientras caminaba tranquilo a buscar algo que ofrecerle.

Undertaker: -le sirve una taza de té y ríe- Yo no me preocuparía tanto, Sutcliff-san suele hacer cosas como esa ¿verdad? Seguro ya aparecerá, tal vez fue a ver a aquel mayordomo y perdió la noción del tiempo

William: -baja su taza- No lo creo, diez días es un tiempo excesivo, incluso para Sutcliff, si Michaelis tiene algo que ver no me extrañaría que esa alimaña lo haya eliminado por fin, de ser así sería lamentable… Eso me obligaría a hacer más papeleo por varios días y a buscar un reemplazo –bebe otro sorbo-

Desde su escondite, Grell fue capaz de oír eso último. Normalmente, la actitud fría de William sería motivo para que su superior fuera cada vez más atractivo para él, pero en ese momento se sentía tan desesperado y lleno de miedo, que aquellas palabras lo hicieron perder toda esperanza de que alguien lo salvara.

Cuando el shinigami de cabello negro se puso de pie y se despidió, dándole las gracias a Undertaker por su tiempo, Grell sintió la necesidad de gritar por él, pero su garganta lastimada por sus gritos de antes y la mordaza que cubría su boca se lo impidieron, y así escuchó sus pasos alejándose, quizá a seguir buscándolo o quizá no, pero de cualquier modo, sintiendo una profunda tristeza al pensar en que eso pudiera ser lo último que oyera de su amado jefe.

Amor.

Aquella palabra, aquel sentimiento que hubiese sido una búsqueda constante en su vida, ahora se veía para él como un concepto lejano y ajeno, al verse alejado de aquellos a quienes amaba, pero que sabía jamás lo amarían de vuelta. Eso fue lo que finalmente acabó con sus fuerzas, dejando de luchar finalmente y entregándose a las pasiones bajas y prohibidas de su captor, quien, pese a todo, le entregaba lo más parecido al amor que alguna vez conocería en su vida. Por enfermizo que fuera, eso era lo único que parecía ser capaz de sentir.

William no volvió a la tienda después de eso, supuso que quizá ya lo habría dado por muerto o algo así, lo que posiblemente lo hizo enojarse, al verse metido en más trabajo del que hubiese querido hasta que algún recién graduado llenara el espacio que él había dejado, y cuando eso pasara, todo sería normal de nuevo en su mundo, como si él nunca hubiera existido.

Las noches se sucedieron, y con cada una que pasaba, los abusos, los golpes y las amenazas disfrazadas tras un rostro divertido no hacían más que empeorar. Grell se sentía sucio, roto y completamente arruinado, ¿quién iba a fijarse en él en ese estado tan lamentable?

Grell: ¡Ngghhh!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ardiente dolor producido por la cera derretida de una vela, la cual Undertaker dejaba caer sobre su piel desnuda mientras sus brazos y piernas se encontraban inmovilizados, cosa que lo hizo volver a su realidad. Su triste, patética y cruel realidad.

Undertaker: -se ríe- Eres más resistente de lo que pensaba, creí que aullarías de dolor luego de la primera gota

La cera recorría su cuello, pecho y abdomen, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna una vez que ésta llegó a su cintura, deteniéndose una vez que acabara por secarse, siendo luego acompañada por más de ese ardiente líquido, el cual le provocaba una sensación penetrante que Grell intentaba por todos los medios vocalizar en un sonoro grito, para al menos liberar a su cuerpo de toda esa tensión reprimida que desde hacía mucho necesitaba dejar salir.

Undertaker: -sonríe más- Tu pálida piel se ve hermosa cubierta por este líquido… aunque realmente se vería mejor cubierta por otra cosa, ¿no estás de acuerdo? –se relame-

El pelirrojo no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que todo pasara lo más rápido posible, tal como siempre.

El amanecer parecía tardar cada vez más en llegar, y para cuando lo hacía, Grell se encontraba tan exhausto que el recibirlo se convertía en una parte más de su tortura en lugar de en un descanso.

Una tarde, para cuando su encierro había llegado ya a la quinta o sexta semana, Undertaker se encontraba en la tienda, fingiendo inocencia mientras hacía su trabajo, cuando de pronto el ambiente fue roto por el sonido de la campana de la puerta que se abría. El sepulturero fue a recibir a sus visitantes, mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

Undertaker: Querido conde Phantomhive, que alegría me da verlo. ¿Por fin decidió usar uno de mis ataúdes hechos a la medida? Tengo algunos que seguro le encantarán

Ciel: -se quita el sombrero- Te pido que no empieces con eso de nuevo, he venido a pedirte tus servicios y no tengo mucho tiempo

Undertaker: -se sienta- Pues sin duda es una pena, pero dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –toma un frasco con galletas-

Ciel: -se sienta también- Scotland Yard ha recibido reportes de varias mujeres y niñas desaparecidas en los últimos cinco días, y necesitamos saber si alguna de ellas ha llegado hasta ti –le entrega varios documentos-

Undertaker: -lo toma y los ve- Pues no, no he tenido el gusto de atender a ninguna de ellas aún, aunque…

Ciel: ¿Aunque qué?

Undertaker: -se le acerca mucho- Aunque antes de ofrecerte mis servicios, necesito que me pagues, imagino que ya sabes a qué me refiero, conde Phantomhive

Ciel: -suspira cansado- Lo imaginaba. Sebastian, por favor hazte cargo y no demores, yo esperaré afuera –se va-

Sebastian: Entendido

Esa única palabra bastó para que Grell, desde donde estaba, fuera capaz de reaccionar, pues era la primera vez en semanas que escuchaba la voz de Sebastian.

Lo próximo que escuchó fue algo que parecía un monólogo dicho con un tono exagerado, y a Undertaker riendo por lo bajo, para finalmente estallar en risa cuando el demonio acabó de hablar.

Sebastian: -arregla su cabello- Espero haya sido de su agrado

Undertaker (temblando): -se levanta- Haz pasar al conde, los ayudaré en lo que gusten

Los próximos veinte minutos pasaron en calma, pero cada palabra que escuchaba de boca de aquel demonio parecía hacer que el pelirrojo volviera a la vida lentamente, al punto en que un deseo profundo y abrumador por soltarse de sus ataduras llegara a su mente, aunque sin encontrar todavía la fuerza para hacerlo, y estando su voz todavía renuente a volver, en parte debido a la mordaza que Undertaker le había colocado otra vez en la boca.

Pese al dolor en sus muñecas, Grell hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo por soltarse, esperando porque el otro shinigami no hubiese apretado la soga muy fuerte. Debió soportar el dolor que el roce entre las cuerdas y su piel le producía, y finalmente, casi de milagro, éstas se aflojaron y cedieron, dejando caer el cuerpo del pelirrojo al suelo, pero éste hizo lo posible por no hacer ruido, cosa que alertaría a su captor.

Ya en el piso, Grell como pudo se quitó la venda y la mordaza y se arrastró hacia la puerta. Sujetándose de la manilla, hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero estaba tan débil que le fue imposible, así que se quedó de rodillas en donde estaba.

Ciel: -se levanta y se pone su sombrero- Te agradecemos mucho la información Undertaker, nos veremos pronto

Undertaker: -se despide con una mano- Vuelva cuando quiera conde, recuerde que mi oferta sigue en pie –se ríe-

Tanto el joven conde como el mayordomo se disponían a irse, de hecho ya estaban en la salida, y apenas Grell escuchó el sonido de sus pasos alejarse, se dio cuenta que tenía que hacerlo, incluso si eso suponía un riesgo. Tomó aire como pudo, a pesar de que hasta esa simple acción fuera dolorosa.

Y entonces gritó.

Grell: ¡Sebastian!

Sebastian: -mira a Ciel- ¿Ocurre algo Bocchan?

Ciel: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Sebastian: Juraría que lo oí decir algo

Ciel: Claro que no, seguro lo imaginaste. Vamos ya, es tarde

Sebastian: Entendido –va a la puerta y la abre-

Grell: -toma más aire- ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!

Ese grito finalmente llegó a oídos de Ciel también, y, tristemente, a los de Undertaker, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Ciel: -lo mira- Undertaker, ¿qué son todos esos gritos allá atrás? –se le acerca-

Undertaker: -se ríe- Deben ser las almas de los fallecidos que vinieron a rondar la tienda, sucede muy a menudo

Ciel: -voltea- Sebastian, ve a revisar

Sebastian: _Yes, my lord_

El mayordomo se apresuró en ir hasta la fuente de aquel ruido, el cual sospechosamente sonaba a alguien gritando su nombre, pero eso no podía ser posible… ¿O sí?

Grell: ¡Sebastian!

El mencionado finalmente se dio cuenta de que así era, y finalmente se apresuró y dio con una puerta que estaba apenas entreabierta. Iba a entrar por ella, cuando el propio Undertaker lo detuvo, siendo su risa algo burlona lo primero que alcanzó a escuchar, antes que lo sujetara de un brazo.

Undertaker: Me temo que no puedo dejar que entre allí, señor mayordomo, le pido que no se acerque

Sebastian: -se suelta- Me encuentro cumpliendo una orden, así que yo le pido que…

Grell (desde adentro): Se... Sebastian

Aquello fue dicho de modo débil, y el mayordomo estaba seguro que reconocía esa voz. Se apresuró en abrir la puerta, tan rápidamente que Undertaker no fue capaz de detenerlo, encontrándose con el shinigami pelirrojo de rodillas a apenas un metro de distancia de él, cosa que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, a pesar de que intentara disimularlo.

Sebastian: ¿Grell?

Grell: -levanta la vista- Sebastian… que alegría verte

El mayordomo se quedó de pie donde estaba, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Finalmente, y pese a que aquel shinigami no era precisamente de su agrado, se agachó para poder ayudarlo, en un gesto de amabilidad espontánea muy extraño en él, pero que en ese momento se sentía como lo correcto.

Grell seguía sin poder creer que sus súplicas por ayuda hubiesen sido escuchadas, y más aún por su querido demonio, a quien sintió que nunca antes había amado tanto como en ese momento. Estaba por decírselo él mismo, cuando de la nada…

Grell: ¡Cuidado!

Undertaker había sacado una de sus sotobas mientras Sebastian no lo veía, y estaba por golpearlo con ella, cuando, advertido por el pelirrojo, logró voltearse en el último segundo y agarrar la punta de ésta con ambas manos, mientras el shinigami de cabello plateado lo miraba con burla y una enorme sonrisa, al momento en que volvía a retirar su arma.

Sebastian (mirándolo fijo): Undertaker, ¿puedo saber qué significa esto?

Undertaker: -se ríe- ¿No es obvio? Como tú no le hacías caso a esta pobre dama solitaria, decidí traerla conmigo a que me hiciera compañía

Grell: E-Eso no… es cierto

La garganta del pelirrojo volvió a doler y le era difícil hablar claro, pero miró al mayor con dureza, sintiendo un profundo odio hacia él, pero ya no tanto por haberlo torturado por tanto tiempo, sino por haber hecho que Sebastian lo viera en ese estado tan lamentable.

Sebastian (sin mirarlo): -arregla su cabello- Como sea, mi amo y yo ya conseguimos lo que necesitábamos, lo mejor es que nos vayamos

Grell entonces lo miró desconsolado. ¿Acaso lo iba a dejar ahí luego de haber visto con sus propios ojos lo que Undertaker era capaz de hacer? Esa idea pareció acabar por completo con lo último de esperanza que le quedaba, ahora definitivamente ya no había salvación posible para él.

De la nada y mientras se encontraba mirando al suelo, sumido en sus lamentos silenciosos, logró sentir unos brazos rodeándolo. Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba siendo cargado como princesa por nada menos que Sebastian, el mismo mayordomo demonio con quien había discutido, peleado, coqueteado y trabajado en equipo decenas de veces en el pasado. Había soñado con eso tantas veces, y ahora que por fin estaba ocurriendo, se había quedado sin habla, y no precisamente por el dolor en su garganta esta vez.

No supo por qué, pero Undertaker simplemente se quedó de pie mientras miraba a ambos yéndose de ahí. Grell levantó casualmente la vista un momento antes de que ambos se encontraran con Ciel, y pudo ver la sonrisa del shinigami mayor haciéndose más grande, mientras parecía murmurar algo como "Te veré pronto, mi lady".

Aquello le causó un escalofrío tremendo al pelirrojo, quien se estremeció en brazos del mayordomo, sabiendo que aquel dios de la muerte, luego de tantas torturas y tantas amenazas, lógicamente no iba a dejarlo ir así de fácil. A la vez que se permitió relajarse y simplemente dejarse consentir un momento, incluso si el demonio planeaba deshacerse de él después. En ese momento se sentía tan seguro que no podía sino sentirse profundamente agradecido con Sebastian.

La mirada molesta y sorprendida del joven conde los recibió una vez que regresaron a la tienda, y con muy buenos motivos, pero ésta pareció suavizarse muy ligeramente una vez que Ciel se dio cuenta del estado en el cual se encontraba Grell, estado en que por cierto no podía ser una amenaza real.

Sebastian: -agacha la cabeza- Le pido me perdone Bocchan, le explicaré todo de inmediato

Ciel: -hace una pausa y aparta la vista- Ahórratelo, estoy cansado y quiero volver a casa. Puedes llevarte a esa molestia si quieres, pero si nos causa problemas échalo de inmediato, ahora vamos

Sebastian: Entendido

Los tres subieron al carruaje que los esperaba afuera de la tienda, el cual partió no bien Ciel le dio la orden al cochero de irse de allí. Por la ventana, Sebastian fue capaz de ver a Undertaker, quien los despedía con una sonrisa inocente, pero el demonio era capaz de sentir la perversidad en su aura, intuyendo de inmediato que sus intenciones no eran buenas, y que ese estaba lejos de ser el fin de sus siniestros actos contra Grell Sutcliff.

Grell estaba sentado justo a un lado de Sebastian, envuelto en la misma manta de antes, la cual el mayordomo recogió al no encontrar su ropa por ningún lado. El demonio lo miraba con atención, esperando alguna acción de su parte en cualquier momento, pero el shinigami no hizo nada en todo ese tiempo, simplemente se limitó a mirar algún punto del suelo del vehículo durante todo el camino, mirando apenas ocasionalmente por la ventana, todo sin emitir palabra alguna.

Habiendo llegado a la mansión, Sebastian ayudó a bajar a Ciel, para luego volver a cargar a Grell y llevarlo adentro. Una vez en el recibidor, el conde los miró con algo de dureza, pero hablando con el tono más calmado que pudo.

Ciel: Llévalo al baño, si ese shinigami va a estar aquí al menos haz que se asee primero. Estaré en mi estudio, no quiero que me molesten –se va-

Sebastian: Como ordene

Grell continuó callado durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, y en ese tiempo Sebastian lo llevó al baño, donde llenó de agua la tina para que éste entrara a ella, cosa que el pelirrojo hizo sin más.

Sin ruido.

Sin chillidos emocionados.

Sin emoción.

Sin _nada_.

Grell parecía haber entrado en modo automático, ya nada de lo que hacía parecía producirle alguna emoción o sentimiento en absoluto, cosa que el demonio al comienzo reconoció como extraña, y que por un momento hasta creyó era solo una mera actuación, pero al ver su aura completamente negra y vacía, pudo notar que no lo era. Esto le produjo una sensación extraña en el pecho, la cual no supo cómo explicar y que lo hizo molestarse, pero todo eso quedó oculto detrás de su semblante serio y profesional, como era lo normal siempre que algo lo molestaba, pero esto en particular era… diferente.

El pelirrojo solo permaneció callado, observando su reflejo en el agua, casi como tratando de convencerse de que aquella era su cara. Lucía tan pálido, triste y lastimado, muy similar a las personas a quienes veía morir antes de quitarles sus almas, la diferencia era que para él aquello no iba a terminar tan rápido, lo que hizo que casi envidiara a aquellos difuntos.

Un cubetazo de agua fría que lavó el champú de su cabello lo hizo volver abruptamente a la realidad, y con ello, finalmente pudo ver regresar su voz.

Grell: -se abraza- ¡Qué frío!

Sebastian: Veo que por fin decidiste hablar

Grell retiró algunos mechones de cabello mojado de su cara, la cual estaba adornada con un ligero sonrojo, mientras miraba al demonio, pero finalmente optó por mirar a otro lado cuando notó que éste le regresó al gesto. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a estremecerse cuando sintió la mano de Sebastian tocando su espalda, pasando la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de rojas cicatrices marcadas hondamente en su piel, las cuales no estarían ahí si su cuerpo aún mantuviera su capacidad para curarse a sí mismo, pero parecía que muy lentamente estaban desapareciendo.

Sebastian (serio): ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Undertaker?

Grell: ¿Eh?

Sebastian: Estas marcas en tu espalda lucen como si te hubiera golpeado con algo muy duro, dime qué te ocurrió

Grell no entendía a qué venía esa repentina preocupación por parte del demonio, pero sin energías para discutir, decidió simplemente fijar su vista en un punto en la pared del baño, tratando de concentrarse en lo que debía decirle a Sebastian mientras éste lo escuchaba a la vez que continuaba lavando su cabello.

Grell: Él… me secuestró… hace ya varias noches, cuando hacía mi recolección de ese día. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no fui capaz de reaccionar, y cuando desperté… estaba atado en una habitación muy pequeña, sin poder hacer nada por liberarme o siquiera moverme. Estuve muy enojado y confundido las primeras horas, y cuando ya llevaba mucho tiempo peleando por zafarme, Undertaker apareció. Como no lo había visto antes de perder la consciencia creí que habría ido a ayudarme, pero entonces vi cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Los golpes comenzaron y luego… -se le quiebra la voz- Luego comenzó a abusar de mí cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, usando lo que fuera que tuviera a la mano. Sufrí mucho al principio, pero luego de algún modo inexplicable creo que me volví insensible al dolor que me producía el que me…

El shinigami no fue capaz de seguir hablando, menos de pronunciar aquella palabra. Sebastian detuvo sus manos por un corto momento al notar cómo su cuerpo pareció comenzar a temblar, pese a estar dentro del agua todavía caliente.

El demonio no era ajeno a esa clase de escenas, Ciel se encontraba en el mismo estado cuando lo conoció, viéndose terriblemente lastimado físicamente, pero mostrando en su mirada cuán herido estaba emocionalmente, con la diferencia de que el conde fingía una dureza propia de un adulto, la que obviamente no poseía, al ser tan solo un niño. Aquella fragilidad fue lo que lo atrajo a él en ese primer momento y lo que lo llevó a ofrecerle aquel pacto para poder consumir su alma eventualmente.

Sin embargo… ahora la situación era diferente.

No supo explicar cómo, pero ver al shinigami en ese estado le causaba algo a lo que no supo ponerle un nombre, pero si hacía el intento, era algo muy similar al enojo o quizá a la repulsión, como cuando uno de sus gatos era herido por un perro.

En ese momento veía a Undertaker como un perro… uno muy, muy sucio.

Volvió a enjuagar el cabello de Grell y colocó una toalla sobre su cabeza para que se lo secara, para luego ponerse de pie, sin nunca cambiar su semblante, a pesar de todo lo que ahora pasaba por su mente.

Sebastian: Vuelvo enseguida

Al salir del baño, el mayordomo fue hacia su habitación, para sacar de entre sus cajones una muda de ropa limpia. Algo simple, una camisa blanca para dormir y pantalones holgados del mismo color, los cuales sabía bien que no serían del gusto del shinigami, pero al no poseer mucha ropa esperaba que eso bastara.

Un rato más tarde, Grell ya estaba fuera de la tina y completamente seco, luciendo la ropa que Sebastian le había prestado. Ésta le quedaba algo grande, llegándole casi hasta las rodillas. Las mangas eran tan largas que sus manos apenas llegaban al final de éstas, y el cuello era tan amplio que dejaba ver parte de uno de sus hombros, sin mencionar que el pantalón parecía querérsele caer en cualquier momento, al ser su cintura muy delgada para poder mantenerlo en su lugar, por lo que debió sostenerlo para que eso no pasara.

Sonrojado, Grell miraba hacia el suelo, no queriendo ver al mayordomo, quien no pudo evitar un suspiro al ver al shinigami en aquel estado tan delicado y frágil, algo a la vez nuevo para él, ya que nunca creyó llegar a verlo con un aire tan inocente, casi como si fuera un humano.

Lo próximo fue llevar al shinigami a un sitio donde pudiera descansar, así que Sebastian le ofreció su habitación. No bien estuvieron ahí, los ojos de Grell parecieron hacerse más grandes.

Grell: ¿Así que aquí es donde duerme Sebas-chan?

Sebastian: Los demonios usualmente no dormimos, aunque podemos hacerlo de vez en cuando por placer, de todos modos mi amo insistió en que necesitaba mi propia habitación, para guardar las apariencias delante de los demás sirvientes

Grell caminó lentamente hacia la cama, donde se sentó un momento para poder sentir su suavidad antes de recostarse. Sebastian lo cubrió con las suaves sábanas y cerró la ventana, pues aún era de día y así la luz no le impediría dormir.

Sebastian (en la puerta): Debo ir a comenzar a preparar el té para mi amo, descansa un poco y cuando vuelva podemos continuar hablando sobre lo ocurrido

El mayordomo estaba por irse cuando una voz algo tímida le habló.

Grell: Sebas-chan… te lo agradezco mucho

Eso lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, aunque no supo si fue por el tono en la voz del shinigami o porque usualmente no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran las gracias, por lo que simplemente se limitó a hacer una corta pausa, dar media vuelta y agachar su cabeza en un gesto de reverencia, manteniendo en todo momento su papel de mayordomo, para luego salir de ahí en dirección a la cocina.

A lo largo del día, ninguno de los sirvientes supo de la presencia de Grell en la mansión, dejando solo a Sebastian a cargo de él y debiendo continuar con sus tareas diarias mientras iba a ver que se encontrara bien. Curiosamente, siempre que iba a verlo, éste se encontraba durmiendo. El demonio había decidido no molestarlo, supuso que la experiencia que había debido soportar por culpa de Undertaker lo había privado de un descanso apropiado, así que prefirió esperar hasta que el shinigami despertara por su cuenta.

Muy tarde esa noche, Sebastian fue a ver a Grell una vez más, debido a que ya todos los demás sirvientes y Ciel estaban en sus camas, dejándolo solo a él para que hiciera su habitual ronda.

Finalmente y tras muchas horas de sueño, el pelirrojo había despertado, notándose un poco mejor en su semblante, el cual lucía más como su rostro habitual. Sebastian notó aquello y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Fuera quien fuera a quien atendiera, debía mantener ante todo la hospitalidad por la cual era famosa la mansión Phantomhive.

Sebastian (con un candelabro en la mano): -se le acerca- Veo que por fin despertaste

Grell: -se frota un ojo- ¿Sebas-chan?

El shinigami aún no se convencía del todo de que aquello fuera real, todo se sentía tan diferente a lo que había vivido últimamente que estaba seguro de que se trataba solo de un sueño que había tenido tras caer inconsciente luego de una tortura más. Pero no, todo era cierto, y aunque no pudiera creerlo, ahora tenía a su amado demonio a su lado, mostrándole una genuina amabilidad que jamás creyó posible.

Sebastian: -deja las velas en la mesa- Dormiste tanto que no creí que despertaras hasta mañana, supongo que ya debes sentirte un poco mejor

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza- ¿Qué hora es?

Sebastian: Alrededor de las doce y media de la noche. El cocinero ya se fue a dormir, pero si tienes hambre puedo traerte algo de cenar

Ante ese ofrecimiento el estómago de Grell pareció reaccionar de pronto, gruñendo sonoramente, lo que hizo que el mayordomo sonriera un poco, tomando aquello como un sí.

Sebastian: Iré a la cocina, no tardo –va a la puerta-

Grell: Eh, Sebas-chan…

El demonio se detuvo, mirándolo por un instante, y en ese momento el shinigami se dio cuenta de que no sabía exactamente qué decirle. Era extraño, nunca se sintió de ese modo delante de Sebastian, a quien siempre tenía alguna palabra de afecto para dedicarle, pero ahora, y metidos en esa situación, no lograba pensar en nada que pudiera expresar realmente lo agradecido que estaba de él o al menos el cómo se sentía realmente, ya que ni él mismo lo entendía.

Grell: Olvídalo, no es nada

Sin decir nada más, Sebastian retomó lo que hacía, saliendo de su habitación y yendo de nuevo a la cocina, pero una vez fuera de la vista del pelirrojo, comenzó a pensar en la situación en la que estaban. Grell nunca se había guardado nada de lo que sentía por él, ya fuera que estuviera feliz de verlo, que era casi siempre, o incluso cuando algo que hacía lo enfurecía. El shinigami era un ser tan apasionado y abierto que verlo tan tímido e inseguro lo hacía sentir como si estuviera delante de un extraño y no del verdadero Grell, ya que ni siquiera cuando fingía ser el mayordomo de Madam Red actuaba de ese modo.

Ni siquiera quince minutos más tarde, Sebastian regresó con un carrito donde descansaba una hermosa bandeja de plata llena de varios platos deliciosos, cocinados en el momento y de forma excepcionalmente rápida, cosa que usualmente no podía hacer al estar junto al chef de la casa.

Grell se sorprendió al ver que todo eso fuera para él. Imaginó que Sebastian solo lo hacía como forma de cumplir con su rol de mayordomo hospitalario más que como un gesto de amabilidad genuina, pero decidió aceptarlo sin más, demasiado hambriento como para hacer ninguna pregunta.

El demonio se quedó de pie junto a la cama, esperando hasta que Grell terminara de comer, cosa que pareció tardar siglos, el shinigami comía tan lentamente que hasta él parecía desesperarse, pero cuando finalmente acabó llevó todo otra vez a la cocina, volviendo unos minutos más tarde. En ese momento, Sebastian se quedó en la puerta, la cual apenas había abierto un poco cuando vio una escena que a su parecer era muy extraña.

Si esa situación se hubiese dado de otro modo, Grell quizá estaría revolcándose de felicidad en la cama, abrazando una almohada y lanzando palabras de amor al aire, pero en vez de eso, solo lo vio allí sentado, apoyando su cabeza y brazos en sus rodillas mientras dirigía su mirada triste a algún punto en el vacío junto a él. Entonces Sebastian se dio cuenta que lo ocurrido con Undertaker había sido más serio de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

En las acciones del demonio casi nunca había una delicadeza real, todo eran meras apariencias, a menos que algo realmente le interesara, lo cual pocas veces era así, pero algo por dentro le decía que por esta vez estaba bien mostrar un lado un poco más suave delante del shinigami. Qué era exactamente aquello que se lo decía no estaba del todo seguro, pero en ese momento parecía lo correcto.

Sebastian se acercó con cuidado a donde yacía el pelirrojo, tanto que al parecer éste no lo escuchó ni reaccionó hasta que pudo sentir su mano en su cabeza en algo que parecía una caricia suave, de esas que le daba a sus gatos cuando se encontraba con alguno. Esto hizo que Grell levantara la vista sorprendido, ya que jamás pensó que Sebastian realmente pudiera ser capaz de un gesto como ese.

Sebastian: -quita su mano- Comer y dormir lo necesario parecen haberte sentado bien, en poco tiempo estarás mejor

El shinigami nuevamente no supo qué decir, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero repentinamente no se sintió capaz de seguir callado, tenía que saber el porqué de todo eso.

Grell: Sebas-chan… ¿Por qué has sido tan amable conmigo?

La pregunta tomó un poco por sorpresa al demonio, quien por primera vez no estaba seguro de qué decir.

Sebastian Michaelis, ahora presa de emociones que no entendía, tenía que responder por sus acciones, acciones a las que ni él mismo les encontraba una razón clara.

En las afueras de la mansión, merodeando oculto gracias a la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, una figura vagaba por los jardines, yendo tras un escurridizo pelirrojo quien había logrado escapar a su encierro en brazos de un elegante mayordomo, todo mientras él observaba, pero tal y como Grell había temido, no lo hizo sin idear en su mente un modo de traerlo de regreso, siendo eso precisamente lo que hacía mientras buscaba un modo de entrar a aquella enorme casa sin ser visto, misma en la cual ya había estado varias veces antes, cuando el anterior conde y su esposa aún vivían, pero ahora el motivo que lo traía de vuelta allí era muy diferente.

Undertaker: -se ríe- Es hora que el señor mayordomo me devuelva mi juguete antes de que lo rompa, empiezo a echarlo de menos

El shinigami de cabello plateado miró de reojo una pared, encontrándose con la puerta de servicio, usada normalmente por los sirvientes para recibir los víveres que les traían desde la ciudad. Se acercó a ella, esperando porque estuviera abierta, y riendo cuando vio que efectivamente así era.

En la habitación, Grell se había quedado dormido de nuevo, esta vez en brazos de Sebastian, quien estaba sentado en la cama con el shinigami en su pecho, algo avergonzado consigo mismo, al no haber sido capaz de darle una respuesta clara a su pregunta, y secretamente agradecido de que la falta de sueño fuera lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo caer dormido de nuevo al poco tiempo de haber despertado.

Increíblemente, Sebastian no se sentía incómodo estando en esa postura, Grell lucía tan pacífico dormido que algo de esa tranquilidad parecía querer contagiársele, haciéndolo sentir una calma que nunca creyó posible. No pudo evitar comparar aquello con las veces en que Ciel le había pedido quedarse a su lado hasta que el sueño lo venciera, solo que sabía que de intentar algo parecido con el conde, éste no dudaría en abofetearlo.

Aquel pensamiento llevó una sonrisa pasajera a su rostro, antes de volver su semblante a la expresión pensativa que había estado teniendo casi todo el día. Suspirando, soltó con cuidado al shinigami y lo acomodó de vuelta en la cama, para volver a salir y dejarlo descansar un poco más, recordando además que tenía que continuar con su ronda de esa noche.

La habitación quedó en silencio y solitaria, salvo por el pelirrojo que dormía en la cama y sin respirar, como ya era lo usual en él.

Los minutos pasaron en calma, hasta que de pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse, muy lentamente y soltando un crujido algo incómodo, para volver a cerrarse y dejando pasar a una figura alta, envuelta en negro.

No era Sebastian.

Aquella figura se acercó a la cama, posando su vista en la durmiente silueta de Grell que yacía en la cama, cuyo rostro estaba iluminado por apenas unos pocos rayos de luz de luna que se colaban por las cortinas de la ventana. Estiró una mano de largas uñas negras a su frente, moviendo unos mechones rojos de ésta, para poder ver mejor su cara.

Undertaker: -se ríe muy bajo- Que lástima, tu suave piel lucía hermosa con las marcas que te hacía cada noche, ahora se esfumaron, pero no te preocupes, puedo hacerte unas nuevas apenas volvamos a casa, solo dame algo de tiempo

El shinigami de cabello plateado sonreía de forma insana, con algo de saliva cayendo desde un costado de su boca, pensando en todo lo que él y Grell harían una vez de vuelta en la tienda, una vez que el pelirrojo retomara su encierro y los horrendos castigos de los cuales había sido presa por tanto tiempo, los cuales eran los mayores gestos de amor según la perspectiva del sepulturero.

Unos pasos en la distancia lo alertaron, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que éstos iban en dirección a la habitación, más aún cuando vio la puerta de ésta volver a abrirse.

Sebastian entró, iluminado por la luz de las velas en su mano, las cuales hacían brillar aún más sus ojos de demonio.

Recorrió la habitación unos momentos, jurando que había oído algo extraño, pero al no ver nada fuera de su sitio y a Grell durmiendo todavía, volvió a salir por donde había entrado, sumiendo todo en la oscuridad de nuevo.

Otra puerta se abrió a los pocos momentos, esta vez la del armario, por donde salió Undertaker, sonriendo mientras sostenía a un gato en sus brazos. El asustado animal parecía demasiado aterrado del shinigami como para tratar de escapar de él, solo temblando mientras él lo acariciaba.

Undertaker: Vaya, vaya, parece ser que ese mayordomo te tiene bien vigilado, eso podría ser un problema. En ese caso volveré pronto, solo dame un poco de tiempo y te sacaré de aquí, hasta entonces, querido juguete

El gato finalmente huyó cuando Undertaker lo soltó, y él salió otra vez de la habitación, sonriendo más que nunca mientras se alejaba lentamente de la mansión, pero sabiendo que no sería así por mucho tiempo.

Los siguientes días no trajeron muchas novedades, salvo por el hecho de que Grell parecía un poco mejor conforme pasaba el tiempo. Lucía casi curado físicamente, aunque aún se negaba a emitir más que unas cuantas palabras cuando estaba con Sebastian.

Ciel por su lado continuaba con su trabajo como todos los días, sin preguntar cómo se encontraba su particular huésped, lo que le hizo creer a su mayordomo que quizá no le importaba o que incluso lo había olvidado, aunque conociéndolo, seguramente era lo primero. En tanto Grell no causara problemas, todo estaría bien.

Una tarde, a la hora del té, el mayordomo iba a la habitación cargando una bandeja con unos pastelillos y una taza de Earl Grey, suponiendo que al pelirrojo podrían sentarle bien. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un sonido llamó su atención, y al hacerlo, se encontró con una escena que lo dejó un poco sorprendido por unos momentos.

Grell estaba sonriendo.

Recién ahí se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo desde que lo rescató de la tienda de Undertaker, pero más que eso, lo encontró jugando con uno de sus gatos, que al parecer se había salido del armario o quizá había entrado por la ventana. El shinigami sostenía en su mano algo que parecía un trozo de hilo, el cual el gato perseguía como si fuera un ratón.

Sebastian: Ajem…

Tanto Grell como el pequeño felino voltearon a ver al mayordomo en la puerta, quien había pasado desapercibido por unos momentos, al parecer encantado con la tierna escena, pero mostrando un semblante serio y compuesto, mientras entraba y dejaba la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama, en tanto el shinigami acariciaba la cabeza del gato, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Sebastian en tanto puso el agua caliente en la taza, la cual soltó un delicioso aroma.

Sebastian: -hace una pequeña reverencia- Espero que todo sea de tu agrado. Vendré a recoger la bandeja después, así que ponte cómodo

El shinigami de nuevo no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza mientras Sebastian se iba, aunque no pudiendo mirarlo a la cara todavía.

El mayordomo salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta del todo se asomó por ésta, para ver a Grell sosteniendo un pastelillo con una mano y acariciando al gato con la otra. Cerrándola por fin, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aquella noche, Grell acababa de cenar y Sebastian se disponía a ir a la cocina a lavar los platos, lo cual ya se había vuelto una rutina desde que el pelirrojo hubiese llegado a la mansión, al punto en que al mayordomo ya ni siquiera le molestaba tener que atenderlo, pese a que trataba de aparentar lo contrario.

Grell: Gracias…

El shinigami no había casi emitido palabra alguna en todo el día, por eso fue que Sebastian se sorprendió cuando pudo escuchar aquello de su parte, dicho con apenas un hilo de voz. Ahora, él era quien parecía no saber qué decir.

Sebastian: -hace una pausa- Solo cumplo con mi deber

Al dar media vuelta para irse, el mayordomo pudo sentir cómo una de las colas de su traje era jalada ligeramente por una mano detrás de él. Volteándose, vio a Grell fijamente, pero éste estaba mirando hacia otro lado, al parecer demasiado avergonzado para ver al demonio a la cara.

Finalmente, el shinigami sintió la necesidad de mirar a Sebastian de frente. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y entonces todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que tratar de explicarlo hubiese resultado imposible.

Nadie en la mansión lo sabía, ya que el shinigami de cabello plateado lo había hecho todo en el más absoluto silencio y discreción, pero desde su primera visita a su "amante" en que lo encontrara durmiendo, había hecho de aquello un hábito. Era para él normal ir a ver a Grell a la habitación de Sebastian, observarlo dormir por interminables minutos o hasta horas, aprovechando la ausencia de este último, y dedicarle algunas palabras de amor antes de irse. El pelirrojo se había vuelto para él como una especie de droga sin la cual no podía vivir, al ser el único ser que podía satisfacer por completo aquellos oscuros deseos de su corazón, los cuales permanecían ocultos para el resto del mundo, incluyendo los de su propia clase hacía muchos años, cuando todavía era un shinigami activo.

Esta noche sin embargo, Undertaker se topó con una sorpresa inesperada, pues su "juguete" no se encontraba solo.

La oscuridad de la habitación no permitiría que un humano viera en detalle lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, pero los ojos del sepulturero se adaptaron muy rápido a aquella penumbra, lo que lo dejó ver claramente que Grell no estaba solo en la cama, sino que en compañía de alguien más, quien se encontraba sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente.

La figura de aquel extraño no era de nadie más que de Sebastian, quien había olvidado por completo cualquier tipo de norma, ya fuera para un sirviente o incluso para un demonio, ya que éstas habían perdido por completo su valor no bien vio los ojos de Grell posarse en los suyos, mostrándole cómo aquella luz que se había esfumado de ellos parecía querer volver. El demonio no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo apagado de su mirada, no hasta que volvió a ver cómo era en realidad.

Grell le había quitado muy lentamente la ropa al mayordomo, la cual ya estaba siendo un verdadero estorbo. Sebastian ante esto no tuvo objeción, pero el shinigami parecía tan tímido en sus movimientos que decidió ayudarlo, quedando así solo con su camisa, imagen que hizo sonrojar profundamente el pelirrojo.

De ahí en más todo fue silencio, ninguno dijo nada, siendo el sonido de sus besos y de los gemidos ahogados del shinigami lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación.

Todo transcurrió de manera íntima y secreta, salvo por la mirada de otro shinigami, que los observaba apenas asomado por las cortinas de la ventana y con una expresión difícil de interpretar en su rostro, pero que distaba mucho de su usual sonrisa.

Por dentro, Undertaker sabía que eventualmente eso iba a pasar, para nadie era un secreto el deseo que tenía Grell hacia el mayordomo, y al tenerlos a ambos juntos en aquella situación que no se parecía a nada que antes hubieran vivido, era de esperarse que ésta no acabara como las otras. Pero a la vez, una profunda ira comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón y de su mente, y fue allí que decidió olvidarse del silencio, para romperlo irrumpiendo en aquella habitación.

En la cama, Sebastian abrazaba al shinigami pelirrojo, estando el primero a medio vestir, pues había vuelto a colocarse parte de su ropa al terminar aquel acto, mientras que el segundo solo traía puesta su holgada camisa de dormir, la cual dejaba ver su pecho desnudo. Grell estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cosa que el demonio pudo notar al ver como su respiración parecía detenerse de a poco. Lo observó por unos segundos más antes de besar su frente, acunándolo en sus brazos para que así pudiera dormir tranquilamente, mientras jalaba la manta para cubrirlos a ambos.

Aquella paz duró tan solo unos instantes, pues la abrupta entrada de Undertaker lo arruinó todo. El shinigami entró a la habitación rompiendo la ventana, para aparecer entre un montón de vidrios rotos, pero sin ningún rasguño visible en él. Alertados, tanto el demonio como Grell salieron de su sopor y lo miraron fijamente, sin decirle nada, ya que ya sabían qué estaba haciendo ahí.

En menos de un segundo, Sebastian tomó su chaqueta del piso, buscando sus cubiertos de plata. Al sacarlos, amenazó a Undertaker con varios cuchillos, los cuales lanzó directo hacia su rostro, pero éste los atrapó todos juntos en una mano, centímetros antes de que llegaran siquiera a rozar su piel. El mayordomo comenzó a sudar frío, ya sabía que aquel sepulturero era cosa seria.

Grell simplemente observaba todo desde la cama, cubriéndose con la manta y tratando de volver a abotonar su camisa. No quería que su captor lo viese de nuevo desnudo.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Undertaker fue hasta donde estaba Grell, y con suma delicadeza acarició una de sus mejillas.

Undertaker: -se ríe y lo mira- No debes ponerse nervioso, mi querido juguete, ya conozco cada centímetro de tu hermosa piel

Sebastian, al ver eso, se enfureció como nunca, y de inmediato fue hasta el sepulturero, tratando de sujetar su brazo para alejarlo del shinigami más joven. Increíblemente éste no se resistió, incluso se dejó tirar al suelo por el mayordomo, quien no le quitó la vista de encima mientras le daba la espalda.

Repentinamente, Undertaker se dio vuelta y lanzó una de sus sotobas hacia el mayordomo, la cual éste esquivó de milagro, pero aunque no lo hirió de gravedad, si llegó a lastimar su brazo, causándole un dolor agudo por unos instantes. Sebastian cubrió la herida, la cual él sabía era una advertencia, mientras miraba fijo al shinigami. Ninguno de los dos perdió nunca la compostura.

Sebastian (sujetando su brazo): -se para derecho- Creo que sería apropiado llevar esta pelea afuera, será más fácil limpiar la sangre del césped y así no despertaremos a nadie

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos segundos muy tensos, a la espera de un acuerdo. Finalmente, Undertaker rió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

Undertaker: Me parece bien, es una noche hermosa, el único problema es que no creo tener un ataúd para ti, deberé sepultarte sin necesidad de uno

Y con eso, ambos salieron rápidamente por la ventana, primero lo hizo Sebastian, y el sepulturero lo siguió muy de cerca. Grell ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de verlos a ambos desaparecer de su vista, pero una vez que comprendió la gravedad del problema, realmente temió por Sebastian.

Vistiéndose torpemente y casi tropezando, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación por la misma ventana rota, cuidando de no romper la ropa que el mayordomo le había prestado, y corriendo descalzo hacia el jardín. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que podía verla, mostrando que era una noche helada. No le tomó importancia al dolor en sus pies ni a las heridas que aún no sanaban completamente y que quizá podrían volver a abrirse, solo había una cosa en su mente.

Tenía que ayudar a Sebastian.

En una zona abierta del jardín, el shinigami y el demonio se miraban muy de cerca, mostrando uno su típica sonrisa y el otro una mirada muy dura, al parecer ambos esperaban porque el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

Como Undertaker no se movía, Sebastian dio el primer golpe, lanzando varios tenedores hacia él, los cuales simplemente esquivó. Al ver eso, el demonio corrió hacia él, lanzando todo su arsenal directo hacia su rostro, pero el sepulturero lo evadió todo usando su confiable guadaña, con la cual pensaba apuñalar al mayordomo y así hacer que dejara de ser un problema, pero se dio cuenta que Sebastian no le estaba dejando las cosas nada fáciles, pues no dejaba de moverse, lo que podría impedir que diera un golpe preciso.

El demonio entendió que si quería derrotar definitivamente a Undertaker su mejor opción era quitarle su guadaña y atravesarlo con ella él mismo. Estaba por lograrlo, pues fue capaz de detener la afilada hoja con sus manos cuando ésta estaba a poco de atravesar su pecho. Con algo de esfuerzo, pudo hacer que el otro retrocediera y así ponerse fuera de peligro, pero el shinigami entonces sonrió, y, sin mucho problema, obligó a Sebastian a soltar su arma, cortando la palma de sus dos manos en el proceso, tan profundamente que casi le rebana los dedos.

Grell vio desde lo lejos cómo la sangre de Sebastian caía copiosamente al suelo, cosa que lo molestó profundamente. Se dio la vuelta, pues el pecho comenzó a dolerle y se le hacía difícil respirar, pero hizo lo posible por calmarse, no podría ser de ninguna ayuda en ese estado así que más le valía componerse.

Abrió de pronto los ojos cuando escuchó a Sebastian gritar de dolor. No un grito humano, sino uno más cercano al de un demonio, lo que quería decir que Undertaker lo había lastimado en serio, lo bastante profundo como para traspasar la barrera de su cuerpo artificial y llegar hasta su ser demoníaco.

El shinigami pelirrojo entonces volteó de nuevo, viendo a Sebastian con una rodilla en el suelo, sujetando su brazo herido y con su ropa llena de cortes y con varias manchas de sangre en ella y en su rostro, el cual mostraba un semblante serio, desprovisto de la sonrisa divertida y algo arrogante que le había mostrado a él en su primera pelea, pues sabía que a diferencia suya, Undertaker de verdad tenía intenciones de matarlo.

Pese a su lamentable estado, Sebastian se mantuvo lo más sereno posible, mirando fijo al sepulturero, quien no daba la impresión de estar cansado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le mostraba una sonrisa como las de siempre, de esas que esbozaba cuando el mayordomo lo hacía reír, casi como si esto lo estuviera divirtiendo.

El shinigami sujetó su guadaña con fuerza, mirando fijo al demonio y descubriendo sus ojos verdes, los cuales pocas veces dejaba ver.

Undertaker: -se ríe- ¿Entonces, señor mayordomo, me devolverás mi juguete o tendré que ir yo mismo por él? La respuesta es simple

Sebastian, siendo el demonio arrogante que era, mostró una sonrisa tranquila, la cual acompañó con su respiración agitada producto del extremo cansancio, jamás dejando de mirar al otro pese a su agotamiento.

Sebastian: Lamento decepcionarlo, pero me temo que deberá irse con las manos vacías

El shinigami mayor no estaba contento en lo absoluto cuando escuchó aquella respuesta, de hecho sujetó su guadaña con más fuerza, mientras su odio hacia aquel demonio no hacía más que crecer. Entonces se acercó a él, sujetando su cabello y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Undertaker (serio): Te daré otra oportunidad, esta vez seré más claro. Quiero. Que me entregues. A Sutcliff

Casi escupiendo cada palabra en su cara, el sepulturero parecía verdaderamente enojado, algo que no demostraba con frecuencia. Grell, quien seguía oculto, se cubrió la boca producto del miedo, sintiéndose un completo inútil al solo estar observando sin hacer nada. El terror que sentía era profundo, pero al recordar la ayuda que Sebastian le había dado y el cómo había salvado su vida, sintió que debía hacer lo mismo por él.

Grell cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, apretando los dientes y alzando ambas manos. En un solo segundo, los abrió de nuevo al escuchar el sonido del motor de su guadaña, la cual creía perdida, pero que ahora estaba encendida y lista para la pelea, luego de al parecer haberla invocado por accidente. Se vio reflejado en la hoja de ésta, y fue capaz de volver a sonreír como antes, sintiéndose él mismo otra vez.

Undertaker soltó a Sebastian, entendiendo por fin que no tenía caso obligarlo a hacer lo que él quería, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos y levantó su guadaña en el aire, acariciando su hoja con uno de sus dedos, como admirando el brillo de ésta antes de ensuciarla con la sangre del demonio.

Undertaker: Te di una oportunidad, ahora me temo que tendrás que morir

Sujetó su arma sobre la cabeza de Sebastian, mientras éste seguía arrodillado en el piso, siendo la escena parecida a un verdugo a punto de ejecutar a un condenado a muerte. La forma perfecta de humillar a aquel demonio que jugaba al mayordomo, y que le había arrebatado algo muy preciado.

Sebastian pretendía escapar del golpe menos de un segundo antes de que aquella guadaña diera el último golpe, pero no se sentía lo bastante fuerte para eso, llegando a creer que ahora si estaba acabado.

El golpe se escuchó, lo que hizo que el demonio cerrara los ojos por instinto, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la guadaña no había dado contra él sino contra algo más. Los abrió de nuevo y pudo ver a Undertaker dándole ahora la espalda, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba frente a un shinigami sino dos, siendo el segundo de ellos quien ahora más llamaba su atención.

Sebastian (sorprendido): ¿Grell?

Grell: -sonríe y lo saluda- Perdón por el retraso Sebas-chan, pero ya estoy aquí

Era imposible. Hacía unos minutos apenas, Grell aún se encontraba en un estado lamentable, casi incapaz de hablar, y ahora lo veía peleando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sebastian por un segundo llegó a pensar fugazmente que había sido todo un engaño, pero él mismo había comprobado antes que no era así, ¿entonces cómo era posible que…?

Tuvo que levantarse de algún modo y así esquivar un posible ataque, salvándose por poco de que el sepulturero lo golpeara con su arma, Grell vio esto y no tardó en colocarse delante de él, dándole tiempo a Sebastian para huir de allí.

Grell estaba furioso con Undertaker por muchas razones, pero para ese momento en especial escogió solo una. Lo apuntó con su motosierra directo a la cara, amenazando con arrancarle la cabeza de un solo corte, mientras lo miraba con mucha rabia en los ojos.

Grell: Jamás te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a Sebas-chan, maldito viejo

Y sin más, corrió hacia él con su guadaña fuertemente sujeta en sus manos, con Sebastian observando cada movimiento del shinigami pelirrojo, pero también del contrario. Undertaker no tardó en defenderse con su propia arma, la culpa soltaba chispas al encontrarse con la de Grell. Parecían estar muy parejos, pero el más joven no tardó en mostrar señales de cansancio, para empezar continuaba herido, con su cuerpo resintiéndole aquel ejercicio tan repentino, sus pies estaban llenos de pequeñas piedras y algunos cortes, haciéndole difícil estar de pie, y para acabar pronto parecía a punto de resbalarse, pues sin sus tacones que lo sujetaran al suelo, sumado al dolor, era posible que en cualquier momento acabara por desplomarse.

Undertaker pareció notar su expresión agotada entre las chispas que volaban por el aire, así que miró al pelirrojo de cerca, esperando lograr algo con él.

Undertaker: -se ríe un poco- Esto es inútil, ni tú ni ese demonio están en condiciones de hacer nada contra mí, ¿por qué no acabamos ya con esto y regresas conmigo a la tienda mientras aún puedes?

Grell (furioso): ¡Jamás!

Como pudo trató de avanzar unos pasos, separando su guadaña de la del otro, para ahora tratar de golpearlo, pero el otro shinigami era más rápido, como anticipando cada movimiento suyo. Ambas armas chocaban la una con la otra, como en una pelea de espadas. Sebastian, desde su posición, entendió que eso no iba a acabar pronto, y aunque lo hiciera, las probabilidades parecían en contra de Grell. Era un verdadero callejón sin salida.

Undertaker parecía a punto de hacer que Grell se rindiera, incluso si este último no quería hacerlo, pero cuando ambos se miraron fijamente, la tercera presencia en ese sitio sintió necesidad de hacerse notar de nuevo.

Sebastian: ¡Alto!

Los dos lo miraron. El demonio estaba de pie, al parecer ignorando sus heridas y solo enfocándose en ambos shinigamis.

Grell: ¿Sebas-chan? ¿Pero qué…?

Sebastian (muy serio): Tienes razón Undertaker, esto no tiene caso –se les acerca-. Llévate a Grell, ya no me importa qué hagas con él, solo no quiero que causes más problemas en la mansión de mi amo

Undertaker lo pensó un momento, y finalmente bajó su guadaña, tan repentinamente que Grell casi se cae delante de él. El pelirrojo, aún agitado, todavía no lograba entender del todo lo que había escuchado.

Grell: Sebas-chan…

Sebastian (sin mirarlo): Ya me oíste, llévate a Grell, váyanse y no vuelvan por aquí

El shinigami pelirrojo se sintió confundido y sorprendido, pero sobre todo lastimado, ese no era el demonio que lo había rescatado del mismo infierno solo días antes. De la nada, dejó caer su motosierra, sintiéndose nuevamente incapaz de hablar, como si el verdadero Grell, a quien tanto le costó despertar, ahora estuviese muerto definitivamente, dejando solo un caparazón vacío.

Undertaker bajó su arma y tomó al otro shinigami del brazo, mientras le sonreía al demonio.

Undertaker: -sujeta su sombrero y ríe- Te agradezco que finalmente me hayas entendido, señor mayordomo, nos iremos ahora si no te molesta

Grell no opuso resistencia, y solo dejó que el shinigami más viejo lo arrastrara de vuelta a la tienda. Ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Sebastian, no quería ver su sonrisa de alivio al ver cómo por fin dejaría de causarle problemas.

Por su mente solo aparecían imágenes de lo que seguramente le esperaba allí, el mismo oscuro armario donde pasaría encerrado para servir como el juguete personal de aquel siniestro shinigami retirado, días enteros sin comer, beber ni ver la luz del sol, no poder volver jamás al mundo donde habitaban todos sus compañeros.

Ahora más que nunca se sentía solo, abandonado por el único ser que le había mostrado compasión desde que fuera secuestrado.

Lentamente, la realidad golpeó al pelirrojo, quien pareció volver a encontrar su voz. Estaba listo para gritarle a Sebastian lo que pensaba de él ahora, cuando de la nada un grito, que obviamente no había salido de su boca, rompió con el silencio que los rodeaba.

Lo próximo que vio Grell fue su guadaña, la cual él había dejado caer, ahora incrustada en el costado de Undertaker, quien lo tenía sujeto tan fuerte que se lo llevó con él cuando cayó al suelo, abatido por el dolor. Finalmente no tuvo más opción que soltarlo para poder arrancar aquella enorme arma de su abdomen, la cual no tardó en hacer que le fuera difícil respirar.

Grell, debido a la impresión, no fue capaz de hacer nada. Entonces volteó al escuchar pisadas sobre el césped, y luego ver a Sebastian caminando hacia él con una pequeña cojera, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. No la que él temía, sino una diferente.

El demonio entonces se puso de pie a su lado, pero dirigió su atención al shinigami en el suelo, quien aún luchaba por arrancar la motosierra de su maltrecho cuerpo.

Sebastian (aun sonriendo): -pone un pie en su cabeza- La casa Phantomhive es conocida por su hospitalidad y el magnífico trato que da a todo aquel que nos visite, pero si viene a lastimar a mi amo o a cualquier persona que se encuentre bajo su techo, no tendré consideración y mucho menos piedad, ¿le queda claro? No me importa tener que ensuciarme las manos o incluso recurrir al engaño con tal de cumplir con mi papel de mayordomo ejemplar

Pisando con más fuerza, Sebastian finalmente quitó su pie, pero jamás dejó de sonreír. En un movimiento rápido, arrancó la motosierra del abdomen de Undertaker, cosa que él resintió fuertemente, mientras ahora la sangre chorreaba de su boca. No fue capaz de levantar la cabeza por más que unos segundos, para mirar con odio a Sebastian y a Grell.

Sebastian: -hace una reverencia- Buenas noches, Undertaker, espero haya disfrutado su visita

Y sin más, el demonio se fue, llevándose a Grell consigo, a quien tomó de la mano repentinamente para llevarlo adentro otra vez. El pelirrojo se volteó un momento hacia Undertaker mientras se alejaba de él, pensando si podría sobrevivir al ataque de una guadaña, aunque más por curiosidad que por verdadera preocupación. Realmente no podría importarle menos si esa sucia rata moría o no, en tanto no volviera a hacerle daño a él o a Sebastian.

Su mente daba muchas vueltas, había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo que aún no creía del todo que todo eso hubiese sido real. Necesitaba hablar con Sebastian, darle las gracias y pedirle perdón por haber dudado de él, quería decirle tanto, pero otra vez se vio interrumpido, esta vez por el mayordomo, quien ahora tosía sonoramente y parecía a punto de caer al suelo. Grell obviamente se asustó, y se agachó para sujetarlo por los hombros, rogándole que resistiera.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan! ¡Sebas-chan!

La voz del shinigami fue lo último que Sebastian fue capaz de percibir antes de caer desmayado producto de las heridas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando el sol ya estaba por salir, el demonio abrió pesadamente los ojos, siendo recibido por una fuerte jaqueca. No parecía recordar nada, solo dándose cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en su cama, pero su mente parecía cubierta por tinieblas.

Sebastian no logró recordar nada claro hasta que vio a Grell, quien estaba sentado contra la pared, abrazado a sus rodillas y al parecer esforzándose por no quedarse dormido. Se sorprendió hasta que finalmente los recuerdos llegaron todos de golpe a su mente, empeorando su jaqueca. Intentó moverse, y entonces notó que su cuerpo estaba vendado, desde su torso hasta sus piernas. Llevó una mano a su cabeza adolorida, para notar que una venda la rodeaba también.

El demonio suspiró, esa situación era humillante, casi se sentía como un simple humano, pero hasta él era capaz de aceptar cuando le habían salvado la vida.

Miró a Grell, y con suavidad lo despertó. El shinigami se incorporó rápido, y no tardó en volver al lado de Sebastian, para ver cómo se encontraba.

Grell: Sebas-chan… que alivio, creía que no ibas a despertar nunca. Yo…

Fue silenciado por un par de dedos en sus labios y una mirada seria. No dura ni amenazante, solo seria, como si Sebastian estuviera pensando sobre qué decirle.

Sebastian: -quita su mano- ¿Cuánto tiempo me desmayé?

Grell: No lo sé, quizá unas tres o cuatro horas

Sebastian: Imagino que fuiste tú quien me vendó

Grell: -asiente con la cabeza-

Sebastian: -desvía la vista- Pues hiciste un muy mal trabajo, parece que olvidas que no soy un shinigami como tú

Grell: -hace una pausa y mira hacia abajo- Lo siento, no conozco mucho sobre demonios así que hice lo que pude

Sebastian lo miró de nuevo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud tímida y asustadiza. Él no quería eso, quería al verdadero Grell de vuelta.

Sebastian: -toma su mentón y lo hace mirarlo- Deja eso y vuelve a ser tú, ¿quieres? Casi muero ayudándote, así que ya vuelve a ser normal. Bueno, o al menos lo que tú consideras normal –lo suelta-

Grell se quedó mudo un segundo, y luego simplemente asintió otra vez, ahora con algo más de seguridad, entendiendo que Sebastian tenía razón. Si pudo volver a la normalidad por él antes, podía hacerlo otra vez.

Sebastian: ¿Qué crees que pase con Undertaker?

El shinigami vio que el demonio no lo miraba a él, sino que estaba concentrado en arreglar sus vendajes. Al parecer solo le preguntaba para que no hubiera tanto silencio en la habitación. Grell entonces apartó sus manos e hizo que lo dejara ayudar.

Grell: Fui a verlo luego de asegurarme de que ibas a estar bien, al parecer huyó al mundo shinigami

Sebastian: ¿Qué? Ngh…

Trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor lo hizo volver a recostarse, mientras Grell continuaba aflojando un poco sus vendas para que no le molestaran.

Grell: -suspira- Si, al parecer sobrevivió, pero no sé si volverá. Todo lo que encontré fue un charco de sangre en el lugar donde él había estado. Hay buenos médicos allí, si logró llegar a tiempo, quizá puedan curarlo

Sebastian no dijo nada más y permitió que Grell continuara con lo que hacía, permaneciendo ambos en silencio por algunos minutos un poco tensos.

Sebastian: -aparta su brazo- Ya no hace falta, estoy bien

Esa era otra mentira y Grell lo sabía bien, por lo que insistió en no dejarlo. Eso tranquilizó un poco al demonio, verlo actuando tan testarudo le hacía ver que quizá el shinigami de a poco estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y esperaba que esta vez fuera permanente.

Sebastian: -lo sostiene otra vez del mentón- Ya te dije que estoy bien, en serio

Ver los ojos del mayordomo hizo que Grell se sonrojara, y que finalmente le hiciera caso. Sebastian entonces lo soltó y le hizo espacio en la cama, para que así pudieran descansar juntos. El shinigami no lo dudó y fue directo a los brazos del demonio, de vuelta a la seguridad que éste le proporcionaba. Descansó su cabeza en su pecho y dejó que éste acariciara su cabello. La sensación era tan agradable y tan reconfortante que el pelirrojo por un instante se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado, permitiéndole a su mente y a su corazón un momento de paz, el cual disfrutó mientras caía presa del sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, el sol brillaba con fuerza, con la luz entrando por la ventana e iluminando parcialmente la habitación. El shinigami se movió un poco en la cama, buscando a ojos cerrados a su acompañante en ella, pero al notarlo ahí con él, entendió que algo no estaba bien. Abrió los ojos y lo buscó con la mirada por todas partes.

Grell: ¿Sebas-chan?

No era la primera vez en esos días que despertaba solo, pero aquella había sido diferente por muchos motivos, y el nover a Sebastian a su lado lo hizo temer que algo hubiera pasado. Era tanto su miedo que ni siquiera llegó a considerar la opción más obvia.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, salió de la cama apresurado, esperando encontrar al mayordomo. Estaba todavía herido y podía necesitar ayuda, y sin él ahí con él, quizá nadie más podría dársela.

Con eso en mente, Grell había llegado hasta la puerta, cuando escuchó pasos fuera de ésta, los cuales eran de dos personas. Luego de unos segundos, escuchó una voz femenina.

Mey-Rin: Está bien si no quiere decirnos qué fue lo que le pasó Sebastian-san, pero entienda que solo cumplimos las órdenes de Bocchan

Sebastian: -suspira- Si, lo comprendo

Mey-Rin: Por favor tome un buen descanso, Finny, Bard y yo nos encargaremos de la mansión por usted

Sebastian: No quiero que causen ningún problema ni que empiecen un alboroto, así que estarán al mando de Tanaka-san por el día de hoy

Mey-Rin: Como ordene, Sebastian-san

Y luego de eso, los pasos se detuvieron. Grell se sobresaltó y regresó a la cama, fingiendo dormir todavía, y luego de un momento más Sebastian entró. Su apariencia era completamente pulcra, a excepción de la venda que aún cubría parte de su cabeza y la cojera que aún mantenía en una pierna, sin mencionar que todavía traía los demás vendajes ocultos bajo su ropa, pero quitando eso, era casi como si no hubiera pasado nada, algo que ciertamente era de admirar, en especial considerando que aquella batalla casi le costó la vida.

Al ver a Grell aparentemente dormido todavía, Sebastian fue a su armario, sacando una camisa de dormir limpia, la cual dejó sobre una silla, para luego comenzar a desvestirse, sin notar que el shinigami lo veía todo desde donde estaba, intentando contener un sonrojo para que el demonio no notara nada, aunque le estaba siendo imposible, ver su cuerpo tan marcado y cubierto apenas por unas vendas lo hacía emocionarse demasiado.

Cuando éste dio la vuelta para volver a la cama Grell cerró los ojos de inmediato, esperando porque Sebastian no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada. El demonio entonces se detuvo junto a él, pero en vez de entrar otra vez a la cama, se arrodilló junto a ésta, quitó unos mechones de cabello del rostro del shinigami y, sonriendo, le habló al oído.

Sebastian: No me engañas, ya sé que estás despierto

Grell abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Sebastian, cosa que solo empeoró su sonrojo.

Grell: ¿Cómo lo supiste? –se acomoda en la cama-

El demonio entró a la cama con él, para retomar la posición en la que estaban durante la madrugada, cubriendo a ambos con la cobija, salvo que esta vez sostenía uno de sus codos en la almohada, para apoyar su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba al shinigami.

Sebastian: -le toca la frente con un dedo- Me di cuenta al ver que estabas respirando

Grell: -se coloca bocabajo- Debí suponerlo. Como sea, ¿adónde fuiste?

Sebastian: Tuve que atender a mi amo como cada mañana, pero él se dio cuenta de mi estado y me envió a descansar sin hacer más preguntas, no tuve más alternativa que obedecer

Grell: ¿Escuchó algo de lo que pasó anoche?

Sebastian: -suspira y se recuesta- Por fortuna no, tampoco los demás sirvientes, pero sin duda me hará darle una explicación cuando regrese a mi trabajo

Grell: -se arrodilla en la cama- En ese caso, creo que es mejor que me vaya

Intentó salir de ahí, pero se dio cuenta que Sebastian lo detuvo tomándolo de una muñeca, mirándolo de modo muy serio, pero al parecer sin entender por qué lo hacía.

Sebastian: ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Y dicho eso, lo jaló de regreso a donde estaba, rodeándolo con sus brazos y sujetándolo muy cerca de su cuerpo, dándole a entender que no quería que se fuera. Pero Grell continuaba un poco inseguro, a pesar de que sabía que Sebastian quería que volviera a ser el de siempre.

Grell: Supuse que ya debería irme, ya casi estoy curado, pero tú estás herido, imagino que quieres que te deje en paz. Creéme que quiero quedarme, nada me haría más feliz, pero…

Sebastian: -suspira- Eres molesto… si quieres quedarte hazlo, estaré aquí todo el día y será más fácil soportarlo si no estoy solo

Grell: -sonríe- ¿De verdad?

Sebastian: -lo besa en los labios- Si sonríes así más seguido tal vez me cure más rápido

El shinigami simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras le regresaba el abrazo al demonio, volviendo a sentir aquella calidez que solo experimentaba cuando estaba con él.

Durante todo el día no se separaron casi en ningún momento uno del otro, salvo por una que otra escapada de Sebastian a la cocina para llevarle a Grell algo de comer. El shinigami en poco tiempo ya estaba prácticamente curado de las heridas que Undertaker le había provocado, tanto físicas como emocionales, y para cuando cayó la noche, ambos decidieron que al día siguiente podría volver al mundo shinigami para volver a su rutina de siempre. Normalmente la idea de tener que hacer papeleo no le emocionaba mucho al pelirrojo, pero poder regresar a ser un dios de la muerte era una de las cosas que más necesitó en las semanas en las que duró su encierro, y una de las cosas que terminó por hacerle recuperar su sonrisa por fin.

Temprano al día siguiente, Grell se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Phantomhive. Aún faltaba un poco para que Ciel y los demás sirvientes debieran levantarse, así que ambos se tomaron ese momento para poder despedirse antes de que el shinigami pelirrojo volviera por fin a su mundo.

Grell: ¡Sebas-chan, me encanta!

El dios de la muerte giraba en un pie mientras admiraba su ropa, que era en realidad la misma de siempre, pero que ahora estaba como nueva, gracias a que el mayordomo había ido por ella a la funeraria y la había lavado y arreglado mientras Grell dormía.

El shinigami se sentía renovado en muchos sentidos, sintiendo un profundo agradecimiento por el demonio junto a él, tan grande que casi le hizo olvidar el odio que le tenía todavía a Undertaker, y que además esfumó por un momento de su mente todos los recuerdos desagradables que éste pudiera traerle.

Sebastian: -sonríe un poco- No fue difícil realmente, me alegra ver que te sientas cómodo con ella

El pelirrojo entonces no se contuvo y le dio un profundo beso al mayordomo, el cual éste respondió abrazándolo por la cintura. Aquello ya era un gesto más o menos habitual entre los dos, pese a que ninguno se atrevía aún a darle un nombre claro a la relación que ahora llevaban, pero así estaba bien para ellos.

Cuando se separaron, Grell le sonrió de nuevo a Sebastian antes de irse. Dando media vuelta, abrió un portal de regreso a su mundo, despidiéndose de él una última vez agitando su mano.

Grell: ¡Nos veremos pronto Sebas-chan! –le lanza un beso-

Y sin más, atravesó el portal y desapareció por él, dejando al demonio todavía con aquella misma expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro. De cualquier modo, ésta se tornó seria de nuevo al ver su reloj de bolsillo.

Sebastian: Creo que es mejor que vaya a preparar el té de Bocchan antes de que se haga tarde –entra a la mansión-

Luego de eso, el día marchó con total normalidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebastian, ya recuperado casi por completo, se encontraba limpiando la vajilla con Mey-Rin, asegurándose de que ésta no fuera a romper nada. La sirvienta parecía feliz de que el mayordomo ya se encontrara bien, pero de todos modos fue cautelosa y trató de no causarle ningún problema a éste, para que así no tuviera que preocuparse demasiado y se enfocara en terminar de sanar sus heridas, a pesar de que aún nadie supiera qué las había causado exactamente.

Ya estando a punto de terminar, ambos examinaron su trabajo.

Sebastian: Todo se ve bastante bien

Mey-Rin: -sonríe- Se lo agradezco Sebastian-san

Sebastian: Sin embargo –toma una copa-, debes asegurarte de limpiar más a fondo, esta copa aún tiene restos de polvo

Mey-Rin: -se sobresalta- P-Perdóneme Sebastian-san… me encargaré de eso

La sirvienta se dispuso a volver a limpiar todo de nuevo. Sebastian estaba por decirle algo, pero la voz del jardinero de pronto lo interrumpió.

Finny: -llega corriendo- ¡Sebastian-san!

Sebastian: -lo mira- ¿Qué ocurre Finny? Me parece haberte dicho que te ocuparas de los rosales en la entrada de la mansión

Finny: -se inclina- Le pido perdón Sebastian-san, pero esto llegó para usted hace poco –le entrega una carta-

Sebastian: ¿Para mí? –la observa- No tiene remitente, ¿viste quién la dejó?

Finny: No, solo vi que estaba en el buzón cuando fui a revisarlo

Sebastian: Lo comprendo. Puedes irte, gracias por entregármela

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para regresar a sus labores. El mayordomo entonces miró a la sirvienta, quien también parecía tener curiosidad.

Sebastian: Continúa limpiando, yo vuelvo de inmediato

Mey-Rin: C-Como ordene

Sebastian no abrió la misteriosa carta hasta que estuvo en un lugar seguro. Fue hasta la pequeña cabina en donde tenían uno de los teléfonos de la casa, suponiendo que eso le daría algo de privacidad mientras leía lo que fuera que ésta dijera.

Al abrirla, lo primero que notó fue que estaba escrita de un modo muy elegante, pero esto no apartó su atención de unas pequeñas manchas de sangre al final del papel, cosa que lo hizo levantar una ceja y endurecer su expresión.

Entonces la leyó.

 _Estimado señor mayordomo:_

 _Imagino que ya sabes quién soy, te escribo desde el hospital del mundo shinigami, al cual llegué para poder recuperarme luego de nuestro pequeño encuentro anoche. Como notarás por el hecho de que soy capaz de escribirte esta carta, he logrado sanar mis heridas casi por completo, las cuales tú me provocaste al apuñalarme cobardemente por la espalda cuando por fin era libre para regresar a casa con mi amado juguete._

Sebastian no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir repulsión al leer esas últimas palabras, pero de todos modos siguió leyendo.

 _Me darán de alta en unos días y podré volver a la tienda, espero que tú y el conde Phantomhive me visiten pronto, estoy ansioso por diseñar un ataúd especial para ti, pero a diferencia de mis clientes regulares, espero poder mantener tu cuerpo como un recuerdo, será un magnífico adorno para la habitación que compartiré con Grell Sutcliff, de ese modo jamás olvidará lo que le pasa a aquellos que se atreven a traicionarme y a arrebatarme aquello que me pertenece. Si eso no funciona… bueno, supongo que en ese caso un bello ataúd rojo será la próxima decoración que agregue a mi tienda, solo de esa forma podré mantener a mi juguete conmigo por siempre, tal como quise._

 _Cuando esté fuera del hospital deberé encargarme de varias cosas, así que no sé exactamente cuándo podré ir a buscar a Sutcliff, por favor cuida de él hasta que ese momento llegue._

 _Undertaker_

El demonio releyó lo último varias veces, obviamente perturbado. Le tomó mucho tiempo lograr que Grell se recuperara luego de haber sido víctima de un secuestro y de tantas torturas, sin mencionar poder salvarlo de aquel otro shinigami, por ello la idea de que todo eso fuera a repetirse lo llenaba de una sensación incómoda que pocas veces antes había sufrido, la cual se atrevía a decir era miedo.

Salió de la cabina con el papel arrugado en una mano, haciendo lo posible por no mostrar cuán mal estaba, pues sabía que ninguno de los que estaban en la mansión podrían ayudarlo.

Bard acababa de encender la chimenea que se encontraba en el comedor principal, ya que el frío de mediados de enero se hacía sentir desde muy temprano, y con eso Ciel podría sentarse a la mesa más cómodamente.

Bard: -se limpia la frente y se levanta- Con esto bastará, así Bocchan no pescará un resfriado

El chef entonces volvió a la cocina a terminar de preparar el almuerzo para el joven conde, sin notar que Sebastian acababa de entrar a la habitación, para acercarse a la chimenea y observar el fuego por un momento.

Por su mente pasaron imágenes de todo lo que había pasado en la última semana: encontrar a Grell luego de haber estado preso por más de un mes, verlo recuperarse pese a obviamente no ser el mismo de antes, descubrir aquella faceta nueva de Undertaker y luego de eso casi morir en sus manos, todo porque éste último era incapaz de alejarse de su obsesión por aquel pelirrojo.

Entonces se preguntó algo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ciel y él no hubieran ido a la tienda ese día? ¿O si Grell no hubiera gritado en el momento oportuno? Incluso si él no hubiese oído los gritos o si su joven amo le ordenara ignorarlos y seguir su camino. Eran muchas las cosas en su mente, pero todo eran supuestos, solo eso, por el momento lo único concreto era que Undertaker estaba vivo, y no se detendría hasta verlo muerto a él y apresar de nuevo a Grell. Sebastian estaba seguro de que ciertamente no iba a permitir que ninguna de esas cosas pasaran, así debiera llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Con rabia, lanzó aquel papel a la chimenea, donde el fuego lo consumió rápidamente.

Esa noche, en el mundo shinigami, Undertaker descansaba en su habitación de hospital. Estaba solo, pues su estatus de shinigami legendario le permitió acceder a una habitación privada y a los mejores cuidados posibles, para asegurarle una recuperación rápida.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó un ruido en su ventana, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se sorprendió enormemente al notar que en el marco de ésta se encontraba Sebastian Michaelis, luciendo visiblemente molesto, pero más allá de eso se veía tan elegante y compuesto como siempre, y sin decir nada entró a la habitación.

Undertaker: -se ríe- Señor mayordomo, ¿a qué debo tu visita tan repentina?

El sepulturero hizo un ademán de querer buscar algo bajo su cama, el cual Sebastian notó.

Sebastian: -le muestra su guadaña- Si estás buscando esto, te advierto que no pienso devolvértela

Eso bastó para que al contrario se le erizara la piel y se le borrara completamente la sonrisa de su rostro, dejando ver una mueca de enojo.

Undertaker: ¿Viniste a terminar lo que empezaste anoche, no es asÍ?

El demonio no contestó, sino que sujetó aquella arma con fuerza mientras se acercaba al shinigami, quien ahora, en vez de enojado, parecía verdaderamente asustado. Undertaker corrió apresuradamente a la puerta, para pedir ayuda a alguna enfermera o doctor que pudiera oírlo, pero Sebastian le impidió el paso al ponerse entre la salida y él.

Sebastian: -lo apunta con la guadaña- Te advierto que no tendré piedad de ti, ni siquiera por el hecho de que ahora estés débil –sonríe-, eso de hecho me facilita las cosas

Sus ojos de demonio comenzaron a brillar, y repentinamente la habitación se llenó de una inmensa sombra, la cual amenazaba con devorar por completo al shinigami, quien retrocedió unos pasos, deteniéndose cuando vio que el suelo debajo de él había desaparecido, dejando solo un oscuro hoyo negro, el cual parecía no tener fondo.

Undertaker entonces se mostró completamente aterrado, dejando de lado por completo su sonrisa de antes, mirando ahora solo la inmensidad de aquel agujero, que casi parecía como un portal hacia otro mundo, uno que no era el mundo humano, sino algo diferente. De él se escuchaban lamentos y gritos de almas en pena, las cuales eran, en parte, aquellas que Sebastian había devorado a lo largo de su larga existencia, junto a otras que vagaban en el limbo, sin poder encontrar la paz, y que estaban condenadas a sufrir hasta que finalmente se decidiera su destino final.

El demonio lo sujetó del cuello de su bata verde de hospital y lo obligó a mirarlo de nuevo, por última vez, para dedicarle una sonrisa burlona y arrogante, junto a un par de ojos rojos que habían perdido todo rasgo de humanidad, para revelar su verdadera naturaleza. Como último gesto, Sebastian se acercó al oído de Undertaker, para susurrarle unas últimas palabras.

Sebastian: Tu alma atormentada será una magnífica decoración en el lugar que ahora compartirás con el resto de mis víctimas

Y sin más, soltó al shinigami para que cayera directo a esa fosa negra, siendo el demonio de pie en el borde de ésta lo último que vio antes de dejar aquel mundo para siempre, para comenzar a vivir su propio infierno en vida, que duraría toda la eternidad, o hasta que Sebastian lo decidiera… aunque ambas opciones eran iguales si uno lo pensaba mejor.

Tomó la guadaña, decidido a lanzarla también, pero la miró por un momento. Era realmente una obra de arte, aunque la hubiera hecho aquel viejo despreciable. Aquel esqueleto, tan representativo de la muerte, embonaba tan bien con ella, y su hoja era tan larga y afilada, tan perfecta para cortar a cualquier enemigo y abrirse paso entre sus sucias entrañas para arrancar su alma, que deshacerse de ella hubiera sido un crimen, así que decidió conservarla, al menos por el momento, en el remoto caso de que Undertaker encontrara la forma de escapar de aquel mundo para ir en su búsqueda o en la de Grell, para que así no tuviera con qué atacarlos y él tuviera un modo de acabar con aquel sepulturero definitivamente.

La sombra se retrajo, desapareciendo por completo y volviendo la habitación a la normalidad. Sebastian arregló su cabello, el cual apenas y se había despeinado, y sus ojos otra vez volvían a ser los de antes. Caminó cargando la guadaña en una mano, para irse por donde había venido, pero un detalle llamó su atención. Suspirando, la apoyó contra la pared y se encargó de aquello.

Dejó la cama perfectamente tendida, con la misma pulcritud con la que dejaba aquellas que estaban en la mansión. Fue a la puerta y vio en ella un letrero con el nombre de Undertaker escrito en él. Lo quitó y lo puso en la basura antes de irse, dejando tras de sí solo una habitación de hospital disponible.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Grell volvía a casa luego de un día agotador lleno de trabajo de campo y de escritorio. Había sido una recolección de almas especialmente difícil y todo lo que quería era un buen baño e ir directo a la cama.

Grell: -bosteza- Qué día, acabo de regresar al trabajo y lo primero que hace Will es asignarme una tonelada de papeleo y enviarme a recolectar almas de un montón de gente aburrida, es como si ni siquiera hubiese notado mi ausencia, ese- ¿Eh?

Se detuvo y vio a lo lejos una silueta bastante reconocible, que no era de nadie más que de Sebastian, quien le sonreía mientras estaba de pie delante de la puerta del complejo de departamentos donde él vivía con varios otros dioses de la muerte. No lo dudó un segundo antes de correr a sus brazos, olvidando todo el cansancio de antes.

Luego de un cálido abrazo, Grell se separó del demonio y lo miró con dulzura y algo de sorpresa en el rostro.

Grell (sonriendo): Sebas-chan, me alegra que hayas venido, no sabes el día tan pesado que tuve

Sebastian: ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar y allí me platicas todo? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte también

El pelirrojo no lo dudó un instante y guió a Sebastian a su departamento, tomándolo del brazo y hablándole lleno de felicidad durante todo el camino. El demonio escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el shinigami le decía, pero a la vez no podía dejar de escuchar otro ruido, el cual solo él, como demonio, podía percibir, y que venía desde lo más profundo y oscuro del mundo en el cual moraban todas las almas de sus viejos amos, que pese a haber obtenido lo que querían en vida, estaban condenadas a sufrir por toda la eternidad debido a su arrogancia y codicia.

Grell: -sirve una taza de té en la mesa- Espero te guste el té que preparé Sebas-chan, me aseguré de practicar para que quedara como el tuyo

Sebastian: -lo prueba y sonríe- Está delicioso, me alegra ver que hayas dejado de ser aquel sirviente inútil de antes

Grell: -hace un puchero y se sienta- Que cruel eres Sebas-chan, para mí tampoco era fácil fingir ser un humano cualquiera –descansa su cabeza en ambas manos-. Como sea, ¿de qué querías hablarme? Desde que subimos no he hecho más que hablarte de mí día, ahora quiero saber qué pasó en el tuyo

El demonio tomó otro sorbo de su taza y con toda calma le contó todo al shinigami, mientras que aquel sonido no hacía más que intensificarse. Aquellos dulces gritos del sepulturero que no se apagarían jamás, mientras era castigado eternamente por su estupidez, y por haber sido lo bastante ingenuo para subestimar la inteligencia de un demonio, que en muchos sentidos era superior a la suya, incluso si lo superaba en la fuerza bruta.

Al terminar de hablar, vio cómo Grell se quedó blanco por un momento, obviamente sin saber qué decir. Sebastian lo entendió y sostuvo su mano para calmarlo.

Sebastian: Entiende que era lo mejor. Matarlo hubiera sido muy sencillo en su estado, por eso lo envié allí, para asegurarme que sufriera en vida todo lo que nos hizo a ambos… pero en especial por lo que te hizo a ti

Grell: -niega con la cabeza- Lo comprendo, lo que me temo es que quiera volver por ti en algún momento, ¿seguro que no puede salir de ese mundo?

Sebastian: Seguro. No debes preocuparte, ya no puede lastimarnos más

El pelirrojo se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de su demonio, aliviado y feliz de saber que Undertaker estaba muy lejos como para volver a causarles problemas. Finalmente podía sentir cómo todos aquellos horribles momentos que pasó encerrado se desvanecían, convirtiéndose solo en recuerdos desagradables, listos para ser dejados a un lado y reemplazados por el futuro que ahora compartiría con Sebastian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En aquel mundo de tinieblas y negrura perpetuas, Undertaker yacía luego de haber pasado un tiempo indefinido gritando por ayuda. Se dio cuenta luego que allí el tiempo era un concepto diferente al de otros lugares. Podría haber pasado un día, una semana, un año o hasta un siglo completo allí confinado a la soledad, solo rodeado por los lamentos de un sinfín de almas humanas, y para él seguiría pareciendo que acababa de llegar. No pasaría mucho antes que acabara por perder la poca cordura que como shinigami a duras penas había conservado, y que se acabara entregando a los vacíos lamentos de esas otras millones de almas torturadas.

Una tortura que duraría por la eternidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanto el shinigami pelirrojo como el demonio no querían tener que separarse, pero ya era muy tarde y Sebastian debía despertar temprano a su joven amo, así que se separaron, pero con la promesa de volverse a ver lo antes posible.

Se despidieron con un beso, y cuando Grell volvió a entrar, dejando al mayordomo solo, éste fue al escondite donde había dejado la guadaña de Undertaker, donde estaba oculta de ojos curiosos, incluidos los del pelirrojo.

Su motivo para evitar que la viera era simple, si la desaparición del sepulturero se hacía pública, cabía la posibilidad de que quisieran inculpar a Grell, hacerlo pagar por la única "muerte" de la cual no había sido responsable, un castigo que iba más allá de simplemente ser degradado de puesto. Por eso lo mejor era dejarlo fuera de eso, más aún luego de todo el sufrimiento que ya había debido pasar.

Ya en la mansión, guardó la guadaña en un compartimiento falso al fondo de su closet, lugar al cual nadie más que él tendría acceso.

La miró una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta, para cambiar sus guantes que estaban "sucios" tras haber tocado algo que antes perteneció a aquel shinigami, y sin más salió al pasillo con unas velas, pues eran apenas las dos de la mañana y debía hacer su ronda como cada noche.

El mayordomo no tuvo problemas esa noche, pues todo estaba silencioso.

Incluidos los gritos de su prisionero.

Aquello lo preocupó, así que se detuvo para estar seguro de que él siguiera donde lo había dejado.

Estaba a punto de ir a revisar en persona, cuando…

 _¡AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!_

Sebastian sonrió, y entonces siguió caminando.

Oscuridad.

Dolor.

Terror.

Era todo lo que Undertaker sentía ahora, para deleite de un demonio vengativo.

FIN


End file.
